Lives of a Separated Friendship
by da Panda
Summary: Things are very different. Everyone is off to college, Chiyo is in America, and Yukari and Nyamo continue their teaching careers. Although things get creepy. Yomi is the most attractive girl at college, Kagura finds a new rival, and Osaka is SMART!noflame
1. Meanwhile

**Lives of a separated friendship**

**Summary: Everyone's off to different colleges, Chiyo is in America, Yukari and Nyamo continue their teaching careers, and Kamineko still rules the streets. But things get a little creepy…Osaka is actually doing well in college, but is being haunted by Chiyo's pigtails. Yomi is losing weight and becoming the most attractive girl in college and Kagura is being matched by a better athlete than her!**

**Chapter One- Meanwhile…**

Chiyo-

"Mr. Tadakichi, we're here at the airport!" Chiyo said as she gave her father and mother a last kiss on the cheek before entering the big building. Mr. Tadakichi did a happy bark and licked Chiyo's free hand, the other hand holding a red suitcase with necoconeco on the back. Of course, Sakaki had the same exact suitcase. Chiyo finally got her very first cell phone. It was red with a star sticker on the front and she opened it up for the first time.

"I'll dial in everyone's phone numbers!" Chiyo said happily. Before she entered a digit, though, her cell phone vibrated (not set to a ring tone yet), making the twelve-year old scream.

"H-hello?"

"_Chiyo-chan, it's us!_" The recognizable voice of Tomo said on the other line.

"Oh, hey Tomo! I'm at the airport right now!"

"_Chiyo-chan, did you decide where you're going in America?_" Yomi's voice appeared.

"Yes, I decided to go to Florida! It's got a school there for enriched students and it's one of the best!"

"_Congratulations!_"

"Thanks!"

"_Hello, Chiyo-chan…" _Sakaki said.

"Oh, hello to you Miss Sakaki!"

"_Is Mr. Tadakichi there, too?"_

"Why, yes he is!"

"_S-Say hello to him for me, okay?"_

"Okay!"

"_Hey, Chiyo-chan! Can you ask those American people if they like that one American guy Bill Clinton?" _Osaka's voice appeared.

Chiyo sweatdropped before answering her slow friend

"Um…s-sure thing…"

"_Thanks!"_

"_Kaorin and Kagura can't come to the phone right now because their checking in with their suitcases," _Yomi said. _"But they told us to tell you hello…"_

"How nice! Oh no, my flight is going to leave in fifteen minutes! I have to go! I'll call you back soon! Bye!"

"_BYE!"_

Chiyo-chan hung up and put the phone in her hoodie pocket, then sadly sighed.

_**Things will be different…Miss Osaka has a nursing job…Tomo is a police officer…Miss Yomi is a scientist…Miss Sakaki is a veterinarian…Miss Kagura is becoming a professional athlete in swimming…Kaorin is becoming a clothing designer…Miss Yukari and Miss Kurasawa are continuing their teaching jobs…same with Mr. Kimura…and Mr. Tadakichi and I are heading to Florida…**_

_**Things will change dramatically…**_

Chiyo - End

Osaka

Osaka looked at the college campus surrounding her.

_These guys look smart…that girl in the blue shirt looks like she could be a surgeon…come to think of it, why are there so many TV dramas about surgeons and hospitals? I mean, they always have to be rated TV 14 for older viewers only so little kids won't have to see internal organs or blood. _

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you know where room 41-A is?" A random boy came up to Osaka.

"OH MY GOD!" Osaka shouted.

"W-what is it?"

"Back in high school, rooms only went up to five! But in this school, rooms go up 41?!"

"Um, actually, there are 60 rooms…" The boy replied.

"N-no way!"

Twenty-five minutes later+++++++++

Osaka finally reached her room where she was about to meet her roommate.

_What if she's gothic or those popular kinds of girls who worry about hair so much? Why do many girls worry about hair when they're only dead cells? Never mind…I've gotta get it together!_

Get it together…Osaka reached the gold door knob…get it together…she turned it right…get it together…and pushed the door open…GET IT TOGETHER!

"Um…hi there…" A familiar voice said. The girl had short hair, green, and had a high-pitched voice.

"C-Chihiro?!"

"Oh, Osaka! It's you! That's right; Miss Yukari never called you Ayumu Kasuga!"

Chihiro said happily. Osaka could tell she was extremely nervous about her new roommate too.

"It's been a while!" Osaka said as she plopped herself down on her new bed…or what she thought.

"H-hey, Osaka…that's my bed…" Chihiro said sweatdropping.

"Hehe…sorry…" Osaka moved to another bed. It had green checkers across it with little white zigzags. Osaka admitted that the look of the bed was ugly and gross…but when she went into the bed, she fell asleep quickly.

"Osaka…you've got to unpack your things…" Chihiro sweatdropped again…

But Osaka was dreaming…about pigtails and hospital TV dramas.

Osaka - End

Tomo and Yomi

Tomo sat next to some weird guy who read a lot of old newspapers on the airplane. She had nothing else to do but listen to her CD player and read some humorous manga. Ever since the plane she went onto for Okinawa she got used to it. She put a green bookmark in a manga page and closed the manga book and put it in her black and purple striped purse.

_A police officer…a police officer…_

"Well, this is a coincidence…" A familiar voice came up. Tomo looked over at Yomi who sat in the middle, beside the man with the newspapers and Tomo herself.

"Yomi…YOMI!" Tomo hugged Yomi.

"GET OFF, IDIOT!!"

"But…I thought we would never see each other again!"

"We can still communicate on the phone and computer, damn it!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, didn't Chiyo-chan say that at Magical Land?"

"I don't recall remembering…" Tomo said. Yomi sighed at Tomo's idiotic-ness.

"Miss Kurosawa contacted me the other day…she said that Yukari and herself are doing fine…except Yukari's driving, of course."

"The 'Yukari Mobile'…I remember the good old days…"Tomo said as she stopped the snack cart lady and got a can of orange cola and a bag of pretzels. Yomi ordered a coffee, then remembered the "Stuffed Animal Café" that class 2-3 made up for the culture fest.

"Yeah, the good old days…"

"Huh?"

"I didn't say anything…"

"You said something."

"Nothing much for you to know about, Tomo…"

Tomo surrendered to not listening to what Yomi said and ate a few pretzels. Yomi's coffee, black and sugar-less, came and she took a sip. The two were quiet and Yomi read a magazine about healthy ways to eat while Tomo continued her manga. Only a few sounds were heard on the plane. There were two little girls who were coloring with crayons in a coloring book and ripped out pages to show their mother and father. Of course, "Newspaper Man" kept flipping pages, thinking that an elderly celebrity had died in 2000 and again in 2007.

"Hey, Yomi, do you remember the last day of school?"

"The one in first grade? I remember you threw up on the teacher because you got to keep "Pumpkin" the guinea pig. What **did** you do with Pumpkin anyway?"

"One, I offered Pumpkin back so I could be nice—"

"You did? Well, I guess you **were **only nice in the first grade."

"Oh shut up, four eyes! And two, not in first grade…high school…"

"Remember what?"

"That picture I took with Kaorin and Sakaki…remember?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I never sent her that…maybe I should…"

"Duh, she went berserk!"

"Okay, maybe when I get to the dorms…"

"Sounds like a good idea……so, what career do you have?"

"I'm a police officer! I'm going to "Lilly and Rose" university…"

"LILLY AND ROSE UNIVERSITY?! I'M GOING THERE, TOO!!"

Tomo marked another page on page 68 in her manga.

"You…are…?!"

"Yes, I'm a scientist! I'm going to practice CSI crap!"

"Oooh, CSI…"

"Yes…"

The two calmed for a moment and Tomo finally opened her can of orange pop, almost forgetting she ordered it. The can opened and she took a few sips. Yomi did the same with her coffee.

"Well, it's going to be different without Chiyo, Kagura, Sakaki, Osaka, and Kaorin around. I'll even miss Yukari and Nyamo…"

"Same here…"

Another moment of silent passed before a flight attendant warned about a bumpy ride on the white clouds in the sky.

Tomo and Yomi- End

Sakaki

Sakaki got off of the plane and landed on the grounds of Nagasaki. She blushed to see a cute little girl about the age of five with long blonde pigtails step off in front of her. What made her blush even more was the green frog plushie sticking out of her yellow backpack. She then called forth a taxi.

"Where to?"

"…Lodge Run university campus, please…"

"Gotcha…"

The taxi man turned right while Sakaki relaxed. She took out her photo booklet that she continuously looked at…over and over again…the same pictures. She then looked at her carrier beside her. Maaya was asleep still. Sakaki smiled at her little iriomote kitten and stared out the window.

_Flashback_

_Chiyo was swimming in P.E again. She felt like a big girl by not using a paddle board to assist her swimming skills. Sakaki was worried and wanted to make sure that she was safe and sound. Chiyo dived into the swimming pool and began swimming. Then, a paddle board accidentally bonked on her head. Tomo accidentally dropped a huge pile of paddle boards into the pool, smothering Chiyo into the water. Sakaki had no choice but to dive into the pool and swim for Chiyo's life. Fortunately, she managed to save her dear, fragile life. But, Sakaki scraped her knee from doing a flip in the more shallow water when she was dodging the paddle boards. _

"_Miss Sakaki, I'm so, terribly sorry about your knee!" Chiyo said. She sounded upset that her dear friend got hurt._

"_It's alright. I get scratches on my hand everyday."_

"_You do?"_

_Sakaki didn't want to talk about the gray cat she sees everyday in front of kind, innocent little Chiyo-chan. Miss Kurosawa then blew her warm, silver whistle at Mr. Kimura for spying on the girls swimming._

_Flashback end_

There were so many moments in high school where she felt like she was so happy to be Chiyo-chan's friend. Like when Chiyo explained that Sakaki was very cute, especially playing with Maaya, and also when it was her eleventh birthday and she got the stuffed animal kitten "Monpuchi"…and also her "Father"…

_I wonder how he's doing…Chiyo's "Father"…_

Sakaki thought.

"Here's your stop, miss." The taxi driver said. Sakaki handed him money then grabbed Maaya in his carrier and slammed the door shut as she walked out onto the animal-care campus.

_To be continued in chapter two_

_**A note from the author:**_

_Dear reader of this very story,_

_Thanks for reading! Did you enjoy it? It's my first Azumanga fic. Ever._

_Please, __**DO NOT FLAME. **__No one wants to be flamed by others, it hurts on the inside…_

_Also, go easy on me if there are any mistakes. I rarely do, but I feel like a total idiot when I do make mistakes. So, go easy on me and I'll do better next time!_

_Here are some other stories I wrote that you might enjoy…_

_**If you like the video game "Kingdom Hearts", here's a funny story for you! "Crazy Wedding" is a random story with laughter, a little romance, and weirdness!**_

_**Enjoy "Dynasty Warriors" romances? Here's another story for you. "The beauty of the fans" is a story about Xiao Qiao and her love for Zhou Yu, and the battle with the yellow turbans! But drama strikes unexpectedly**_

_There are more stories, but those are my most popular ones! I hope you read them!_

_Please review if you LIKED IT! Thanks!_

_**da Panda**_


	2. Kagura

**Lives of a separated friendship**

**Summary: Everyone's off to different colleges, Chiyo is in America, Yukari and Nyamo continue their teaching careers, and Kamineko still rules the streets. But things get a little creepy…Osaka is actually doing well in college, but is being haunted by Chiyo's pigtails. Yomi is losing weight and becoming the most attractive girl in college and Kagura is being matched by a better athlete than her!**

**Chapter Two- Kagura**

Kagura-

Kagura got off the bus and stared at her brand-new college. She was going to become a better athlete when she will leave this college. Kagura sighed and walked up to the doors.

"Wow, look at her, she looks really athletic!" Some girls whispered about Kagura. Kagura sighed again, only with relief.

Kagura found her room and saw her roommate, Kaorin?

"Kaorin, it's you!" Kagura said with surprise. Kaorin looked up from her decorating; she put up a poster of some singer she liked.

"Oh, Kagura…! Long time no see!" Kaorin said happily. "Thank goodness it is someone I recognize!"

"Same here…" Kagura said as she flopped her suitcase on her bed. She sat down on the bed as well.

"So, do you know what Miss Sakaki is doing?" Kaorin asked. Kagura wondered why she was blushing so much.

"Um, sorry, I forgot…" Kagura said kind of chuckling. Then she saw Kaorin glaring.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT!!!???" Kaorin screamed loudly. Kagura gulped loudly.

"Um…oh, yeah, she's gonna be a veterinarian!"

"A vet…how lovely…" Kaorin said calming down then blushing again.

"So, um, why are you here?" Kagura asked.

"I'm going to become a P.E instructor just like Miss Kurosawa." Kaorin said. "There's a special—"

"Whoa, I thought you were a clothing designer?" Kagura said.

"Well, I made it in for my second college, too, but I want to keep the memories of high school and my friends…and Miss Sakaki even if I'm working!" Kaorin said. "Besides, I wanna become athletic and cooler, just like Miss Sakaki!"

"_Is there anything else she wants to talk about besides Sakaki?"_

Kagura sighed and stared out the window. _I guess things __**will **__be different without the people I know…_

Kagura-End

**To be continued in chapter three…**

**Sorry the chapter was short! I'm sort of in a hurry!! I promise the next chapter will be longer!!**


End file.
